leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP010
| ja_op=Together | ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard1=日高政光 | directorn=1 | director1=牧野行洋 | artn=1 | art1=木下和栄 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=DP001-DP010 | footnotes=* }} Not on MY Watch Ya Don't! (Japanese: ポケッチ入手困難！？ Can't Get the Pokétch!?) is the tenth episode of the , and the 476th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on November 30, 2006, and in the USA on June 19, 2007. Blurb Dawn's first Pokémon Contest is just days away, and in order to prepare, she's searching Jubilife City for a Pokétch—a handy accessory that looks like a watch but has multiple useful functions. To her disappointment, the stores' Pokétch supply has mysteriously been recalled, but she gets a free Pokétch from Team Rocket. For some reason, Team Rocket are just giving Pokétch away! But a Shinx and its owner, Landis, expose Dawn's Pokétch as a fake. Landis should know—he's the son of the Pokétch corporation's president! Landis introduces his father to Dawn and her friends, who learn that the Pokétch corporation withdrew its merchandise when it heard that someone was distributing fakes. But Landis' father does give our heroes a peek at the latest version of the real thing, a Pokétch that measures the Friendship between a Trainer and a Pokémon. As for the fake Pokétch, the truth is soon revealed: Team Rocket is using the fakes to transmit Psyduck's voice! Now lots of Pokémon are listlessly walking through the streets in a Psyduck-induced trance, headed right for Team Rocket's hideout, and Landis' Shinx is one of them! Of course, our heroes must now stop Team Rocket from scooping up all the Pokémon and taking off in their Meowth balloon. Pikachu and Piplup try to stop them, but Team Rocket just adds those two to the collection as well. Dawn isn't having any more of this nonsense, so she helps Buneary unleash an amazing Ice Beam that puts the villains' plans on ice. With the Pokémon freed, Shinx helps charge Pikachu up with electricity and Team Rocket are sent flying once again, without the benefit of a hot air balloon. Now Dawn can receive a real Pokétch of her own, and she's just about ready to take on the Jubilife Pokémon Contest! Plot arrives in Jubilife City, with leading and through the streets while looking at a magazine. She is looking for a Pokétch shop, and is shocked when Ash asks what one is. Before she can say any more, a TV on the side of a building plays an advert for the Pokétch, and Ash realizes that he has heard of them. Dawn then shows them some Pokétch information in her magazine, stating that since all Top Coordinators have one, she needs one as well. In the store, it is revealed that the Pokétch Company have recalled all unsold Pokétches. Dawn is upset by this, and ends up walking sadly along the street complaining. Brock suggests they stop for lunch, but Dawn angrily snaps at him, before noticing three clowns, actually in disguise, giving away Pokétches to a crowd of people. Dawn pushes her way through the crowd. Team Rocket are shocked to see her, but give her a Pokétch anyway. They also insist that Ash and Brock take one as well, even though Ash says that he doesn't want one. The group is sitting on a park bench and Dawn is admiring her Pokétch. A then walks up and Ash scans it on his Pokédex, before wondering aloud why it is "barking" so much. A young boy walks up and says that it is because the Pokétch is fake. Dawn refuses to believe him, until he runs it under water, smearing the paint. When the group asks how he knew they were fake, he tells them that his father would never make one in such a "dumb" color. Inside the Pokétch factory, Landis's Father apologized for his son's behavior, but the group insist that it should be the people who made the fakes that should apologize. The father then reveals that he had the Pokétches pulled from the stores when he found out about the fakes. Landis then discovers that Dawn is a , which prompts his father to show them a prototype Pokétch, which has a Friendship Checker. Ash asks him to try it out on him and , and the father is surprised by the reading, stating that it is "almost off the graph". Brock asks if they can try it on his Pokémon and calls out his . He then tells Landis and his father that he just caught Croagunk. The father is shocked when the Pokétch shows that Brock and Croagunk are "quite close", which also surprises Brock and Croagunk. Dawn then calls out her and says that it is her turn, but both Dawn and Piplup are shocked when their friendship is low. The father then assures her that friendship increases as a Pokémon and spend time together. Outside the factory that evening the father tells them that Officer Jenny has agreed to judge the Jubilife Contest. Landis then wishes Dawn good luck, but then angers her by stating that she will "need all the luck" that she can get. At the Pokémon Center that night, Dawn is pacing angrily, complaining about Landis, when Pikachu notices something. The group look out the window and see a large group of Pokémon walking along outside. Back at the factory the father is examining the fake Pokétch, with Landis and Shinx watching. They are all surprised to hear the sound of a calling an attack coming from the Pokétch. They are trying to figure out what the Psyduck is doing, when Shinx gets hypnotized and walks off. Landis notices that Shinx is missing, and both go to try find it. Both groups meet up by the line of Pokémon outside the Pokémon Center. After being told about the Psyduck, Ash asks how a Psyduck got in the Pokétches. Ash's comment causes a change of scene, showing a Psyduck speaking into a microphone, next to a large metal container. Team Rocket is shown to be controlling the sound, making Psyduck hypnotize Pokémon all over the city. then tells Psyduck that that is enough, and gives it a basket of fruit. Team Rocket thank it as it walks off. They then hide behind the container as the line of hypnotized Pokémon approaches. When the "twerps" run up Team Rocket are surprised to see that Pikachu isn't hypnotized, and that the rest of the group is with it. Landis spots Shinx in the box, and goes to get it, but a metal door starts to shut the front of the container. Dawn rushes up and grabs Landis out of the way, just before the door slams shut. Dawn and his father ask if he is okay, before Dawn demands to know who is behind the scheme. Team Rocket do their motto on top of their container, before inflating their balloon and jumping in it. Brock realizes that they must have been the ones behind the imitation Pokétches, just as two rocket boosters extend from the side of the container, sending the whole balloon skyward. Piplup and Pikachu prepare for a and combination, but Meowth launches two arms from the balloon, trapping Pikachu and Piplup inside plastic bubbles. Dawn sends out and tells it to use , but the Ice Beam can't quite reach the balloon. Dawn and Buneary both close their eyes and concentrate, before Dawn tells Buneary to use Ice Beam at full power. This time the Ice Beam reaches the balloon and freezes Team Rocket. It also shorts out the rocket boosters, stopping them. As the balloon starts to fall slowly, Piplup and Pikachu are released and start to fall. Ash sends out , telling it to catch Pikachu and Piplup. It swoops in and grabs Piplup, but struggles under the weight, missing Pikachu. Ash runs and dives to try to catch it, but misses and Pikachu hits the ground hard. As Ash cradles Pikachu the balloon lands, and the Pokémon walk out of the container. Brock realizes that the fall must have snapped them out of their hypnosis, and Landis's father tells the Pokémon to go back to their Trainers. Team Rocket then break out of the ice and jump to the ground. They send out and . Carnivine, of course, onto James's head. Team Rocket then order Seviper and Carnivine to use and Bite respectively. Dawn then tells Piplup to use and Buneary to use . Seviper and Carnivine are knocked back. Landis's father then tells Shinx to use on Pikachu, which Brock realizes would recharge Pikachu. The two join tails, and then Shinx uses Spark. When Pikachu finishes recharging Meowth extends his claws and Team Rocket and their Pokémon all jump towards Pikachu. Ash orders a Thunderbolt, which sends Team Rocket blasting off. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy then arrive, saying that they got there as fast as they could. Brock goes all heart-eyed, and starts to talk with them, but Croagunk him and drags him off screen. Landis then thanks Dawn for saving Shinx. The next day, Dawn shows off her new Pokétch outside the store. Major events * and arrive in Jubilife City. * obtains a pink Pokétch. Debuts Humans Main series debuts * (advertisement) Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * (cameo; advertisement) * Landis * Landis's father * s * Pokétch salesperson * Townspeople Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Landis's; debut) * (Coordinator's) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * from The Legend of Thunder! makes a cameo appearance on a magazine advertisement for the Pokétch. The outfit she wears in the ad is not her normal one. * In the , the obtains a Pokétch by speaking to three s and collecting a Coupon from each of them. 's clown disguises are in reference to this. * reads the title card. * An instrumental version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ and Aim to Be a Pokémon Master are used as background music. * Dawn's Buneary is added to the ending animation. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: Pokétch ** Pokémon senryū: ポケッチに　まだまだふえる　アプリかな Pokétchi ni, madamada fueru, apurikana "For the Pokétch, an ever-growing Application." * Dawn narrates preview for the next episode. Errors * Just before Landis says good luck to Dawn, his father says that Officer Jenny has agreed to judge the , whereas in the next episode, she doesn't do so. * One of the hypnotized Pokémon is an unusually small Stantler. * In one scene where is about to steal and , 's ears are cream-colored instead of black. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= & |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= |ko= }} 010 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Yukihiro Makino Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn de:Wer nicht hat, der hat schon! es:EP479 fr:DP010 it:DP010 ja:DP編第10話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第10集